


[Fanart] Inktober 2019 Day 28 - Ride

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Series: Garcy October 2019 Fanart Collection [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Garcy October, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: “Stop squirming so much!”“Can’t be helped! We need to get their attention!”Not exactly period-appropriate behavior, but if you want to make sure history stays the same, what can our little historian do? 😉





	[Fanart] Inktober 2019 Day 28 - Ride

[ ](http://fav.me/ddjciun)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this would be out of character, but this mental image wouldn’t leave me alone for this prompt. ^^;


End file.
